


Reconcile

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "Spike. Sit *still.*"





	Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a little thing. You know they must've done it before, going crazy not knowing what they looked like, what with the mirror thing.  
>  Spoilers: There's some season five spoiler speculation, but it's pretty vague.

  
Author's notes: Just a little thing. You know they must've done it before, going crazy not knowing what they looked like, what with the mirror thing.  
Spoilers: There's some season five spoiler speculation, but it's pretty vague.  


* * *

Reconcile

 

 

## Reconcile

### by s.a.

Date: Saturday, October 18, 2003 7:17 PM 

* * *

Spike wants to move. It's late, and he's hungry, and right now he's really bored. He kind of wants that chocolate muffin Fred left in the lounge because he can't remember actually ever eating a chocolate muffin, and he wants to see what it tastes like. 

He sighs and rustles a little, but not too much because he's been told not to move. Not that he usually takes commands from anyone, but there's two fucking people in the world for whom he does what he's told, and lucky for him they're both alive. Figuratively speaking. 

He looks over at Angel, who only has one eyebrow raised and both eyes on his paper, but somehow that one eyebrow seems to convey both, "Do you honestly think you're going anywhere?" and "If you're good, you'll get a chocolate muffin." So he sits relatively still and watches the ceiling. He thinks he must have even less patience now than he did when he was still a vampire, which seems remarkable, but he never used to bounce his knee when he was a vampire and now he has the serious and mind-numbing compulsion to do just that. 

Angel makes a quiet suggestion for him to turn to the left a little, and he does, feeling a ripple of air over his skin that makes him shiver. He sees Angel smirk a little and makes a face at him, but whatever. He has a nice view for himself, anyway, in this position, and occupies himself by watching the muscles in Angel's arm shift as he draws thin, quick lines, his fingers jumping all over the page. 

Spike never sees the picture until months later, and then he blames this not-being-preternatural thing on how he managed to walk right by the detailed sketch in the hallway every day. He inspects it, pleased with the results. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Angel   
Title:   **Reconcile**   
Author:   **s.a.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **1k**  |  **03/11/04**   
Pairings:  Angel/Spike   
Summary:  "Spike. Sit *still.*"   
Notes:  Just a little thing. You know they must've done it before, going crazy not knowing what they looked like, what with the mirror thing.   
Spoilers: There's some season five spoiler speculation, but it's pretty vague.   
Disclaimer/Other:  Other people's gardens. I just like to play in them.   
Feedback: It's the best kind of crack. email:   
Distribution: Hole in the Ground, http://hole.adamao.org; List archives. Just ask.   
  



End file.
